gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:StlonWeb/Brouillon
'TEST POUR AFFICHER L'ACTU DES DISCUSSIONS' Aide:Flux d'activité Discussions Affiche les cinq premières publications les plus tendance, toutes catégories confondues, dans une seule colonne : Affiche les six premières publications les plus tendance, toutes catégories confondues, dans une configuration à deux colonnes : DiscussionsFeed non, il faut importer du js... (seulement en cas d'échec des autres) DiscussionsActivity non, il faut importer du js... (seulement en cas d'échec des autres) 'TEST MODELE POUR CONDENSER LES PAGES LONGUES' Petite intro. In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is. I find your lack of faith disturbing. Don't underestimate the Force. Red Five standing by. Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him. I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and be a Jedi, like my father before me. Histoire I care. So, what do you think of her, Han? Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. You're all clear, kid. Let's blow this thing and go home! The Force is strong with this one. I have you now. I care. So, what do you think of her, Han? Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you. Saison 1 You're all clear, kid. Let's blow this thing and go home! Escape is not his plan. I must face him, alone. She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them, and see to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time! Red Five standing by. Ye-ha! Don't underestimate the Force. I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct. Hey, Luke! May the Force be with you. Hey, Luke! May the Force be with you. Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. What?! Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and inform the Senate that all on board were killed. I find your lack of faith disturbing. You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away! I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base. Oh God, my uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this? He is here. Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. What?! What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and be a Jedi, like my father before me. Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and inform the Senate that all on board were killed. Saison 2 What?! Oh God, my uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this? The Force is strong with this one. I have you now. But with the blast shield down, I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight? I care. So, what do you think of her, Han? Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. I'm trying not to, kid. I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base. Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money. What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away! What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. He is here. Saison 3 What?! Oh God, my uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this? The Force is strong with this one. I have you now. But with the blast shield down, I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight? Page longue. Cliquez pour lire la suite. → I care. So, what do you think of her, Han? Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. I'm trying not to, kid. I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base. Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money. What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away! What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide. In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. He is here.